1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to article carriers for transporting a plurality of generally cylindrical articles and in particular to such a carrier having a special support feature for maintaining the carton erect and for increasing the strength of the bottom of the carrier so that it may support heavier articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,593,135, No. 3,288.326, No. 3,568,880, No. 3,572,542 and No. 3,757,991, is generally cognizant of article carriers with locking means to support the ends of the bottom of the carrier. In addition, as is demonstrated by U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,916, No. 3,093,265, No. 3,104,027, and No. 3,140,793, it is known in the art to provide a projection locking into a hole in the carrier bottom. However both of these approaches are insufficient to ensure that the necessary stability of the carrier is maintained because paperboard elements, and locking elements in particular, after often subject to prolonged tension and repeated movements causing then to become worn and pliable and thereby ineffective. The present invention provides a solution for this problem by providing for both primary and secondary locking of the carrier bottom to achieve a redundacy in the carrier support.